A Time to remember
by Beasty-Pirate
Summary: a follow on from the fourth film, Angelica is left on the island,who should come to her rescue, none other but Will turner, on their way to find Jack, Jack is with Elizabeth what happens when the four meet ( warning, chapters are short but it will be quicker to write and easier to update)
1. Rescue

The sun seemed to burn holes in the dry atmosphere, the sky was a pure blue, with no clouds and little wind. The sand was awfully hot, and each area of shade, was a haven, a wonderful place of peace. And as for the rum, having drained the hip-flask in the first two days, she was stuck, drinking the water from the spring. Having spent the last seven months on the forsaken, barren island, she had plenty of time on payback for Sparrow. But the more she thought about revenge the sadder she felt, deep inside, she knew she didn't want to hurt him, not like he hurt her, not like how she used to hurt him. Though she made a solemn promise to never tell him that. She sat in the same position as she had all day, under the paradise shelter of the rough palm tree, watching the sunset, holding the small voodoo doll of jack and started to cry bitterly, over it. She prayed suddenly to a god she didn't believe in, a habit she picked up from that Catholic, Phillip. As the sun disappeared there was a flash of bright green light as an old ship broke the surface, the ships sails where old and tattered. She watched in admiration, they were passing by, but at an angle so they were getting closer to her. She jumped to her feet, and started waving her arms wildly, screaming. At some point the captain must have seen her through the telescope for the ship docked immediately, and a young man walked off the ship, and she met him in tears of joy. His eyes where a murky chocolate brown, deep and mysterious. His brown, black hair, that reached down to his shoulders, was left back in a bandana, that looked worn and old. He was about 1.79 meters tall and he was young and fit. He had a small tiny, bristle of a beard and moustache. He looked concerned and held her arms " Madame, you're okay, are you alone? My name Is Captain William Turner, just call me Will. Who may you be?" The words formed like dry leaves in her throat and her voice cracked having not spoken properly in a long time. "I am Angelica... my name is Angelica Teach," her voice trembled and she collapsed in the scorching sand from heat and thirst. 


	2. The Chase

Jack Ran. The Soldiers ran. He had been chased for a good twenty minutes now, and things were starting to get boring, Everywhere he looked there were Red jackets and white shirts, he really didn't mean to end up in the kings quarters, as he didn't mean to have his sword drawn when the king woke, though yes he did admit to wearing the royal crown on purpose. His boots where weighing him down having secured a good deal of booty down one. His coat flapped around him in the wind as he ran down to the docks praying beyond hopes Gibbs was ready to leave on quick notice, not laying drunk on the dock asleep with his bear. Jack weighed the options in his head knowing the most realistic of the two would undoubtedly be the second. A rifle was fired either side of him one managing to hit his perfectly angled leather hat. It flew to his left and sat wounded and rejected by its owner on the cold cobble stones. Jack looked back at his painfully sad looking hat and hurried on in his stylish running. He hitched a ride on a passing carriage of barrels, tied to the cart with rope. Despite the angry shouts from the driver, Jack perched, crouching to mock the soldiers that ran after him, when one had the common sense to borrow a horse from goodness knows who. The soldier caught up to Jack with a determine look burned into his eyes and fury etched into his firm pale face. He drew his sword and defenceless, Jack rose to his feet. "Down boy, down!" the soldier cut the rope the barrels fell one by one, and they ignored the shouts from the driver. Jack fell with the barrel and it rolled down the street with a desperate panicking Jack running on top of it, arms flailing with horse and soldier pursuing them. Jack ran off wit the barrel down hill, regretting the fact he wanted some excitement in a chase this was ridiculous! He rolled past some stalls in the market and citizens jumped out the way yelling in surprise and anger. Unwillingly, the barrel planned its route right through a stall of Vegetables. Jack kept on rolling with a beetroot perching almost affectionately on his shoulder and a carrot hanging limply from his veg infested hair. The horse reared but the soldiers on foot still followed. "Eat Carrots!" he yelled chucking the carrot effortlessly over his head, and they dodged it with limited care. Jack veered off track leading them away when the barrel went flying over a rock. Falling through the air, Jack took hold of the rope used to hoist the flag outside the mayors place. He swung about with a few soldier heads following changing direction and bumping into others. The rope snapped as her fell back over the market, landing on the straw roofs watching it collapse landing in the midst of fish. He stole away hiding behind a few baskets until he felt safe, walking into the middle of the road he bent down and picked up his hat, brushing it with the back of his hand and adjusting it back on his head "Fair Play, round two anyone?" he smiled to himself and crept away to the Tavern, pulling a skinned salmon out of his sleeve. He sat in the Dark corner lit only by a single candle. He longed in the chair with his feet crossed on the table top as the rum was pushed onto the table by the old Barman. Jack stroked his Braided beard and scanned his surroundings. There was a woman sat at the bar. She had a porcelain complexion, with long hazelnut coloured hair and heavy eyes. She sat with a box, hugging it close to her stomach, as she sat with a bottle in the other hand. He stalked up behind her. "Are ya really Carrying that horrid thing round wiv ya lass?" Elizabeth's grip tightened on the bottle. 


	3. Story telling

Angelica woke in a small bed with the blanket tucked up to her chin. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, trying to make some sense of where she was, the room was lit by a few dim candles but it was quite dark still, and Angelica managed to make out a few shapes. A closet, a desk, a chair, and a man. The man was sitting in the chair in the corner of the room with his legs outstretched. His head was tilted to the left and hung forward a bit. His arms were folded across his chest and his eyes were closed in a deep slumber. She recognized the man as Captain Will Turner. Finally, she remembered Jack. The Infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. Jack. The name pierced her heart and she wept silently, hot tears breaking from her eyes. She withdrew a small voodoo doll from her pocket and looked at it through sad eyes. You were supposed to come for me, she thought, You were supposed to love me back. Her eyes stung more and fresh tears boiled her eyes. She had managed to manoeuvre the doll under the blankets before a concerned, and very much awake Will appeared beside her. He wrapped an arm around her and hushed her.

"Miss Angelica, what is it what's wrong?!" he looked at her for any signs of hurt. She was crying alright, and badly to. Angelica didn't want to answer him, she didn't want him to know Jack abandoned her, she didn't want him to know why, and most of all, she didn't want him to know she loved Jack Sparrow. She missed Jack, and wanted to scream to him, to tell him she was sorry, she couldn't bare to think he hated her, to tell him she wanted him back, the thought he was with another girl made her dig her nails into her palms sadly and angry, to tell him she loved him, and she did, she loved Captain Jack Sparrow, he had saved her life and what did she do to repay him? She wanted to kill him, and he left her because of it, all this was her fault. It WAS her fault, and Angelica couldn't bare to live with it.

Will, let her cry into him and gently stroked her hair. Angelica wasn't used to the gesture, but she quickly got to like it. He repeated his question quietly, and she looked up into his magical, eyes. " I miss.. my father." She lied. She HAD missed her father. for the week after his death, then she was caught up in plotting Jack Sparrows death, but mainly she was caught up in grief and sadness. Wills brow creased and he looked down at her softly, calming her. Her hair hung over half her face and will admitted she was a pretty lass, and he wondered why she could have possibly been left on the island.

"I'm so sorry, but if there is anything I can do, please let me know... what happened? If you don't mind me asking." She didn't really mind, but she was cautious about talking about Jack in front of the very kind, very handsome man she just met. She was afraid she would start to cry again. She sat up a bit, and retold the story of the fountain of youth, starting from the beginning when she tried to get a crew, leaving out the parts where she disguised as Jack Sparrow, and with every Jack incident, she erased it from the story, feeding Will only half the story, and kept Jacks moments for herself. As she progressed she found Jacks extinction impossible to keep up, so she twisted the story, having them both meet for the first time, lying Jack being rescued from a sinking ship. When finally, she came to Her fathers death, she became, once again, angry with Jack. She recalled to will, Jacks trickery to help her live and kill her father, and Wills hand found hers. She felt awkward, true, she liked holding his hand, but she longed for Jacks hand there, instead of his, but also, she smiled at him, like it was meant to be. However, the rage continued, and her spare hand found the voodoo doll, of Jack under the blankets, she grasped it around the middle tight, as she retold in description Blackbeard, her fathers, planned death... by that Cursed Captain Jack Sparrow!


End file.
